


Day 4 - Hayama Rumour

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you hear the rumour?” “The one about her and Hayama-kun? Yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Hayama Rumour

It happens really fast. One day you’re just the average first year girl, the one with the shy smile and the big glasses that make you look a bit nerdy. The next people are talking about you when you go down the hallway. They think you don’t hear them, or maybe they know you do, but just continue to whisper a bit too loud behind your back.  
“Did you hear the rumour?” “The one about her and Hayama-kun? Yeah.” “Can you believe it? My senpai told me he asked her out.” “Really? I heard they were caught kissing at the back of the library.” “My friends in the library staff and I was told they were heavily making out!” “She doesn’t look like that kind of girl, do you think?”  
You’re blushing furiously, as you hear them whisper, trying to get away from the restless eyes of the curious girls. But they boys aren’t much better.  
“I admit she looks nice. I mean, the glasses are a bit unnerving, but she’s got some curves. Never thought Hayama would fall for something like her.” “Maybe she’s good in bed?” “Tch… does she look like that kind of girl? He probably just lost a bet and had to ask her out. You know how he always looses against his senpais!” “Oh yeah, remember the time he had to colour his hair green? Good times, man.”  
You’re shaking by the time you reach the rooftop, the only safe place at the moment. But not for long. “Cutie-chan!” The door slams open and Hayama is next to you in a heartbet, grinning down at you. “There you are! I was looking for you everywhere!” You can’t help but blush at his eagerness, but you look away pointedly. Ignoring doesn’t go well with Hayama, he pokes you. Then he nudges you. Then he climbs into your lap, making you fall over with his weight. “Uh, sorry, my bad. But look at me, what’s wrong?” “Why are you even talking to me?”  
“Huh? Because you’re cute, cutie-chan!” You try to look angry, but fail. “But… did you loose a bet? Everyone is talking about us! Just because you ran into me in the library and knocked me over, everyone thinks we’re dating! There are so many rumours, didn’t you hear them.”  
He smiles, a bit sheepishly. “Ya know, I knocked you over on purpose.” Your mouth falls open. “What?” “And it actually had something to do with a bet. Ya know, I… kinda… like you? For quite some time actually? And Reo-nee-san challenged me to finally come out to you or, if I didn’t make it, I would have to wear pink knee socks for a month. Every day.”  
You stare at him, completely stunned. There are so many questions you want to ask, but you blurt out the least important one. Or so you think. “But what about the rumour that we’re dating?” He blushes a furious red, grinning and biting his lip. “Well, I… would really like it if that rumour came true, too. If you… would like that, I would take you out on a date.” You stare at him in awe, before you nod, unable to speak and as red as a tomato. He tackles you to the ground in a happy hug. “Cutie-chan! You’re the greatest! Will you come to practice today too? I want to show off a bit for you! Will you?”   
“Will you be wearing pink knee-socks?” He halts abruptly in his movements, blinking at you. “Well, technically I came out to you today, right?” “Yes, but you didn’t tell me yesterday, when you should, you just ran me over and couldn’t get up right away.” He blushes. “But that would be mean! Cutie-chan, don’t be mean.” You smile wickedly and hold out your pinky finger. “If you have to wear pink knee-socks for a month, I will wear pink knee-socks too. Deal?” “Oh, partner look! Deal!”  
\- The pink knee-socks gave way for even more rumours. Not that you cared anymore.


End file.
